Confusion
by JPandS
Summary: DISCONTINUED My first fic ever.
1. The Beginning

Hello everybody I know no one knows me because I'm new to the world of writing crossovers on fanfiction.net^^ And I'm new with the writing deal too so I must warn you to brace yourselves my vocabulary is very limited *sigh* but I'll try to work on it. Lately I have just been reading all of the fics on this web sight and saw that there are just too many fics about Usagi and I have decided to attempt to write a fic that's not Usagi- centered. So here goes.  
  
Oh yeah and I've noticed that on all of the stories have a disclaimer, so I guess its better to be safe than sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.(is that all I have to put, someone please tell me)  
  
~ Life ~  
  
(in the dark streets of Tokyo) Why did I have to have this job? What exactly is my purpose here, she kept asking as if to get an answer. All I do is go and take peoples souls and send them to judgement where they get to rest and maybe even go to heaven. While I have to be immortal and take peoples souls. I wish I had something to enjoy in life. I wish I could at least know what death is like for goodness sake I am the keeper of death aren't I? *long pause* then *sigh* I guess life really doesn't come perfect. Then as she said that she suddenly fell to the ground unconscious with no pulse or heartbeat.  
  
~ In another part of Tokyo ~  
  
Why does this always have to happen to me, asked a girl while she was running with tears rolling down her cheek. I always have to fall for every cute guy and get hurt, why can't I ever learn?! I always have to so gullible and vulnerable. Why do I even care so much for them all they seem to do is hurt me? Man life is so cruel. Then she came to a stop when she saw this gang of middle aged men (who were raping someone) and just stared at them blankly. The leader guy soon moved and pulled out his knife and put it to her throat and she didn't even care anymore. Then he slit her throat and she fell to the ground dead.  
  
~ At a place ~  
  
*sigh* They were always so sad. I guess it was good that they get to rest even though its not supposed to happen. I wonder who did it Fate said she didn't have anymore things to do with them so who caused this incident?  
  
I did, stated a firm womanly voice in fact a very familiar voice.  
  
Before the girl could turn around she was soon stabbed and died.  
  
If I didn't do it you guys would have turned against me and my daughter, and even you wouldn't be able to see that, the lady said as if the girl she just killed could hear her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well that's it please tell me what you think about it I really want to know. Oh yeah and feel free to criticize or what ever just review please so I can maybe improve^^ okay Bye! 


	2. Explanation

Hello everyone sorry it took me so long to update I have been pretty busy but that seems to be the excuse of year huh. Well here it is I hope you enjoy, bye.

'…….' thinking

"……" talking

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

*sigh* 'I didn't want this to do this Setsuna I'm sorry,' said a woman with long silver hair that was put in 2 ondagos (was that right?). Then the woman started looking for something around the girl and soon found. *sigh of relief* 'Here it is.' she thought as she picked up a watch. She then opened it to reveal a small screen filled with static. "Luna are you there?" the woman asked. *long pause* "Luna?" the woman said again. Then finally a voice came and a black cat appeared on the screen "Yes I'm here now who is….*gasp* Queen Selenity its you. How are you where are you I mean when……Luna calm down." Selenity said while smiling softly. "Oh ^^; I'm sorry my lady," Luna replied. "It's alright Luna," Selenity said. "So my lady I don't mean to sound rude, but what exactly is it that you want?" "Well Luna there were a few problems with three of the scouts." Selenity sternly stated. "Well my lady which scouts and what is the problem?" Luna said getting a little worried. "Jupiter, Pluto, and Saturn are the scouts Luna and I am afraid that I have done something terrible." Selenity said sadly. "What is it Queen Selenity?" *really really long pause*

"I have caused the death of Pluto, Jupiter, and Saturn." Selenity slowly replied with her eyes welling with tears. "w-w-what?" Luna stuttered bewildered at what she had just heard. "Well Luna its very hard to explain, but I had to do it. If I didn't then they would have turned against us and the future would have been destroyed," Selenity said. Then at those words Luna then became even more bewildered than before. "t-t-they would have betrayed us? But how they're all so loyal and trustworthy and would never try to hurt their fellow senshi," Luna said getting a little suspicious. "I know Luna I know, but they wouldn't have turned to try and get back at us they would have betrayed us for different reasons," Selenity said. "And what reasons would that be?" Luna asked with her suspicion rising. "Luna please trust me I'm not an imposter. And they would have betrayed us because of their hearts and other reasons that I cannot say because of special circumstances." the queen said hurriedly. "Luna I'm afraid someone is watching us we will have to continue this later." And with that said Queen Selenity was gone (or off the communicator) and Luna then called all of the senshi for a meeting.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Well that's it sorry it was so short and I promise the next chapter will be longer. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think ok well Bye! 


	3. Chapter two

Hello everybody and how are you? *long pause* Well anyways here is chapter two I hope you like it. Oh and I forgot to say this in the other chapter thanks for the tips I really appreciated it. Thanx everyone that reviewed I really really appreciate it. And I am so sorry for confusing you. 

'……..' thinking

"……." talking

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the characters I made up.

****

Ages: 

Jupiter, Pluto, Saturn- 5

Josh- 7

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

*growl* "D*mn it," cursed a dark figure that was just watching the little chat that Selenity was having. "That troublesome witch keeps on ruining my plans even when she's dead. *another growl* This is starting to get very annoying." 

"So what do you plan on doing since your ways to victory are dead?" said a man in the shadows. 

"Oh shut it Tearson," the black figure retorted nastily. "Just watch all I need to do is wait until those three are strong again and then go and snatch them," the black figure said. 

"And what if Selenity beats you to them?" Tearson said. "She won't, and you'll make sure that she won't." "Huh, is the almighty Queen Malevolent asking me for help?" Tearson cockily replied. *growl* "Don't push it Tearson." "Push what dear Malevolent?" he asked innocently. *another growl* 

"*chuckle* Don't worry Malevolent I'll make sure they join us," Tearson replied coolly and with that he walked away from the scowling woman.

~Meanwhile at the Time Gates~

'Hmm I where are they?' Selenity thought as she looked for the souls of Saturn, Jupiter, and Pluto. 

Then while she was searching a bright light appeared behind her and a figure emerged from it. 

"I see, it was you that did it." the woman said. 

"Fate, I wasn't expecting you." Selenity replied with a smile. "Yes well I wasn't exactly planning on coming here either." she said while looking around at the dark surroundings. "I see."

"Now, I believe you are having problems finding them." Fate said. 

"Yes I am. And would you by any chance know where their souls are?" Selenity asked while raising an eyebrow only to receive a confused look from Fate. 

"Their souls?" she asked becoming even more confused. 

"Yes Fate, their souls. Do you know where they are?" Selenity asked again with more force in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I understand what you mean." Fate stated.

"Well then Fate if you don't know then I should hurry and find them before its too late." Selenity said while turning around.

"You can look, but you'll never find their spirits Selenity." Fate said.

"And why wouldn't I be able to find them?"

"Because they're not dead. Well not completely dead." Fate said. 

"What do you mean they're not dead I saw them die when I killed them."

"Well you only killed half of them."

"How did I only kill half of them?" Selenity asked impatiently.

"Well you see Selenity since the time of Crystal Tokyo is near the senshi have gotten stronger and gradually gain the rest of their powers that they haven't yet received. Which in this case is immortality." Fate said in one breath. 

"And." Selenity said not yet understanding where Fate was getting at.

"All of the senshi have received half of their immortality already and because of this Jupiter, Pluto, and Saturn are still partially alive."

"I see." Selenity said quietly.

"Good, now I didn't come to give you problems I came to help you." Fate said.

"Wait, why are you helping me? This isn't like you to volunteer yourself." Selenity said a little confused.

"Well Selenity if those three join the negaverse and they conquer the world then I would have to suffer as well." Fate said.

"Oh, being a little selfish are we?" Selenity said with a smile.

"Well I just don't like the idea of someone else controlling **my** fate." Fate replied. "Now, that's enough of that we need to find them."

"Well it shouldn't be that hard since there's not a lot of people that are half way dead." Selenity said.

"Well we don't have to look I've already found them." Fate said. 

"What do you mean, you said you came here to help me."

"I know, but before I came I went and found them." Fate said.

"Oh," Selenity replied. "Where are they?"

"In another dimension."

"Already?" Selenity said amazed. "Wow Fate your really serious about this."

"Yes, now I need your help."

"With what?" Selenity said. "From what I've heard it sounds like you have done everything."

"Yes, everything but give them a family." Fate said.

"No." Selenity quickly retorted. "I think they should just be orphans."

"And why is that?" Fate asked a little amused at the sudden outburst.

"Because orphans that never come to know a family always become stronger." Selenity said.

"But why do you need them to be stronger?" Fate asked.

"Because I fear that the senshi don't have enough power to defeat this new enemy." Selenity said. 

"But you do know that they still have their skills and that they are as strong as they were before they died (or half way died), but they won't remember right?" Fate asked. (AN: they won't remember anything about their previous life) 

"Well I guess now I do." Selenity said. "But they're kids right now, right?"

"Yes they are, but if you make them or force them to be too strong then they may die because they couldn't handle it." Fate said.

"Well that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Selenity said. "And what if I do succeed?" 

"Then you'll have an invincible trio." Fate said. "But Selenity don't let that thought blind you while your watching them."

"Don't worry Fate I won't." Selenity said.

~ In the other dimension~

"Children please calm down," said an elderly man. And then the kids soon calmed down. 

"Thank you. Now I need to introduce you to the new members of our family." the man said with a big smile. 

Then as if on queue three little girls walked into the room. And all the kids stared with happy faces.

"Now these three are new so be nice to them." the woman said then she turned around and left.

"Hi what are your names?" asked a little boy with dark black hair.

"I'm Hotaru." Hotaru said happily.

"Setsuna." Setsuna replied quietly.

"……." 

"And this is Makoto." Hotaru said after a really long pause.

"Well I hope you like it here. My name is Josh." the boy said happily. "Now we can be the best of friends. Come on I'll show you the playground." Josh said while turning around and walking to the playground.

"Wow this is cool." Hotaru said in awe and Setsuna and Makoto just stood there.

"What's cool?" Josh asked as he looked at Hotaru.

"We have about a hundred people in our family!" Hotaru said excitedly. And at these words Josh was saddened.

"We're not a family." he said sadly.

"What do you mean Josh?" Hotaru asked. "The guy said that-well the guy liar." Josh said getting a little angered. 

"Why is the guy a liar?" Hotaru asked. "Because he gives away the other kids." Josh said.

"Why does he give away the other kids?" Hotaru asked.

"He gives them away because other people like them and want to take them home." Josh said. "I heard it was called being adopted." 

"Oh………………well then I'll never be adopted." Hotaru said. Then Josh seemed to get happier. "Me either." Josh said. "Well how about you guys?" Hotaru asked while looking at Setsuna and Makoto.

"I guess I won't ever get adopted either." Setsuna replied softly. "And you Makoto?" Hotaru asked. "I guess." Makoto said.

"Good, now all four of us can be our own family." Josh said with a big smile. "Now I have three little sisters."

"How do you know if we're younger than you?" Hotaru asked. "Well because you're all shorter than me." he said. "ooohhhhh, ok I get it now." Hotaru said.

And then all four of them became their own little family. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow I have never written that much before. Anyways that's it for now I hope you like it. Please read and review. And umm I'll try to update soon and if this chapter confused you I'll explain it in the next chapter okay. And no this isn't mostly centered around Hotaru it's about all three of them Hotaru just likes to talk in this chapter. Well bye! And don't forget to review. =) 


	4. Chapter 3

I am soooooooooooooooo sorry about the long wait. I really didn't mean to delay the update it's just that my muse was gone and I needed a new one to write the next chapter, because I wouldn't want everybody to be left hanging ^_~. Well here it is. The third chapter! YAY!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"Tag, Your it!" Makoto yelled as she not so lightly pushed Setsuna to the ground. Soon the young green haired girl was angered and started chasing Makoto. 

"Hey! I want to get tagged too!" Hotaru whined as she soon followed her two older family members with Josh in tow.

~*~

'Hmm this should be the orphanage where those three little sailor brats are staying. Now all I have to do is accidentally blow up the school, besides Queen Malevolent doesn't need those three when she has me to use against those wretched Moon Kingdom.' the vile female youma thought to itself. 'Soon I will be the queen's favorite and that despicable Tearson will be totally out of the picture.'

~*~

"Makoto when I catch you I swear I'm gonna……………….what are you doing?" Setsuna questioned with a look of confusion, but Makoto didn't answer she just stood there staring off into space. 

"Makoto stop playing around." Setsuna said while expecting Makoto to start laughing and say aww man I almost got you, but instead she was met with a pair of cold emerald irises that radiated a vibe of evil. Frightened Setsuna took a step back and was tackled from the back by an unknown force. Too overcome with panic Setsuna just lied there not knowing what to do. 

~*~

'Finally they're all inside, now's my chance.' with that thought in mind the ugly youma rose it's long tentacle like arms and summoned a ball of energy to form in her hands and with one thrust the orb was off.

~*~

"Aww, no need to be scared my dear child. I won't hurt you………………….if you do as I ask." said a bone chilling voice that sounded of a male. Still too scared Setsuna shut her eyes and slowly began to shake, while hoping this was just a dream, joke, or anything. Just as long as she could be safe.

"Setsuna get up. You don't want to get into trouble from Ms. Haruna for being dirty." Setsuna heard as she was covered in fear. 

"Yeah, she'll kill you if your dirty especially when you have already taken your bath." another voice said cheerfully. Then finally letting the fear go Setsuna arose with an expression of joy, only to be brought back down by the sight Makoto's cold stare. Not quite understanding Setsuna's reaction to Makoto, Hotaru and Josh looked at the two and were surprised when they heard Makoto chanting these strange things in different languages. 

Almost as if it was contagious Setsuna's eyes soon darkened and became cold and she began chanting the words Makoto was chanting. As Josh and Hotaru watched their two entranced sisters in confusion they heard an explosion and sound that made Josh jump.

~*~

"Hahahahaha." the evil witch like youma cackled. "Success is delicious."

"Success is only delicious when you do the job right." a cold voice said out of nowhere. 

"What? Who said that?" the youma said with bitterness. "Show yourself."

"I don't show myself to unworthy beasts like you."

Growling with frustration the youma started thrashing around her trying to find the invisible man that supplied the offensive comments, but was only met with air and a laugh. Growing with even more frustration the youma started to thrash harder until it couldn't move anymore. She was soon drowned with the dark language of the negaverse that only pure-bloods knew.

~*~

"Hotaru, what's happening?" Josh asked with fear in his voice. "I-I don't know." Hotaru replied shakily while she felt the cold wave of evil from her sisters taunting her. She had heard that language before, and she knew that it was a language spoken from evil people but she couldn't remember where it was from.

~*~

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the youma screamed as she was levitating from the ground. The pain was just unbearable, she had remember hearing a legend about the legendary pure-bloods that were the most powerful youmas of all time and loved torture. She had heard that they were the ones that would control all universes and that they would be the ones to prevail against all goodness and light. Could this be real? Who were the ones that were chanting? Legends aren't meant to be real, are they?

"HAHAHAHAHA! Your such a pitiful waste. You should've known better than to mess with Malevolent's plans." soon after that was said the youma had finally died.

~*~

With a loud 'thud' Makoto and Setsuna both fell to the ground unconscious. "I think they're done now, Josh."

"Yeah, I think so too." Josh replied "Now let's go find a place to hide. I think the orphanage was blown up."

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

Okay, well that was it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. I thought this chapter was kind of………………………………....I don't know. I just don't feel like it was all that great. Well please review and I'll try to update soon. Bye! =D 


End file.
